Aminoacyl tRNA synthetase regulation. A study of the valyl tRNA synthetase of yeast has revealed that in a crude system its activity can be made to oscillate by suitable additions. Fractionation of the elements required for oscillation should reveal the mechanism through which this enzyme is regulated. Evolution. Hydrogen bonds between nucleotide bases and peptides have been demonstrated.